


Symphony of Master and Butler

by FantasyGirl222



Series: Symphony of Master and Butler [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirl222/pseuds/FantasyGirl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and Butler's bond is a very powerful thing...though this Master and<br/>Butler pair is bound by multiple things much greater... A short oneshot<br/>between Ciel and Sebastian. yaoi, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Master and Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. It's been quite a while since I've uploaded anything. I've been drawing more. I hope you all enjoy this small piece of fiction. Was something to get the juices flowing again, hehe. <3 I do not own these characters, btw.

It was hot...hot and pulsating within him. The searing, milky wetness and moist, heavy air was nearly suffocating. Even the loud smacking of flesh to flesh, the slightly high-pitched cries and moans, was easily muffled by the thickness of the surrounding air.

Inwards and outwards...ever deeper and deeper. Master and butler united in the most forbidden of ways. The master clutches the sheets in senseless pleasure as his butler pounds into him with demonic force, feeding the fires within him with every thrust.

"Sebas--ah-haaah..." The only form of speech the boy is able to let out of his gaping , wet mouth. A small drop of drool runs from the side of his little mouth...his eyes completely covered in the purest of lust.

The demon says nothing. He only continues to administer his act of ravage. His eyes beam brightly, leaving streaks of pink light into the pitch blackness of the room. The demon struggles to keep control as he continuously plunges himself deeper into the ultimate burning, tight prison of wetness.

A simultaneous symphony of rushing heartbeats for percussions, clashing flesh for the cymbals, the rattling bed, and the beautiful vocals of the moaning master. Though, noone can attend this dark, lustful symphony. This explicit music is only reserved for the master and his butler.

A sharp, gaspy cry pierces the deep air as the boy cries out from the demon leaning down and sinking his pointed fangs into the his soft, shiny pink nipple. Never even missing a beat. Small hands are removed from the ripped sheets to clutch and tug the demon's hair as he was sent over the edge...

"Seba--sebastian! Aaaaahn!!" Reaching a climax powerful enough to blow any type of sense he still had remaining, the master releases his essence high enough to reach the high ceiling above.

The butler soon follows as his tight prison he so adores becomes far too tight around him.

"Young master..." He releases an imcomprehensive amount of his seed into his senseless master, some of it escaping onto the sheets below. "Mmmm...such a mess, young master..." He says in a truly deliciously devilish whisper.

He then lies down next to his hazed young master, and pulls him softly into his arms. He lets him sleep, for he has a busy day the morning after...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh...refreshing. I do hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the shortness. Also, review if you wish.


End file.
